As is known, iron-base, nickel-chromium alloys are extensively used in a host of diverse applications by reason of one or more (and within limits) strength, ductility, corrosion resistance, etc. Such attributes notwithstanding, this type of alloy generally suffers from an inability to resist satisfactorily the destructive toll occasioned by carburization, a phenomenon by which the alloy structure is environmentally degraded from the surface inward. As a consequence, the load bearing capacity of the alloy is adversely affected as manifested by impaired strength (stress rupture, creep), lowered ductility, etc. Usually the initial attack is along the grain boundaries and this tends to accelerate failure, or at least premature removal of a given alloy component from its operational environment.
In any case, if the carburization problem could be substantially minimized without subverting other properties, such an alloy would find expanded use for such applications as the petrochemical and coal gasification fields, ethylene pyrolysis, etc., areas in which alloys are exposed to a combination of carbonaceous environments and high temperature.
But in addressing the problem of carburization resistance, it would be self-defeating to achieve success at the expense of other desired properties as contemplated herein, e.g., high temperature structural stability over prolonged periods of time, elevated temperature stress-rupture strength, workability, etc.